Musings
by Jumpingbeans480
Summary: With plenty of free time to spare, Kagome muses about how she met her husband, among other things... like picking out a name for their son. Ishida Ryuuken/Higurashi Kagome


Musings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach and I certainly do not make any money off this. These two great Manga and Anime belong to their creators Rumiko Takahashi and Tite Kubo respectively.

**

* * *

**

He had been busy working when she came into the room.

His brown eyes were focused on the computer screen and his fingers typed away expertly on the keyboard. There was a serious expression on his face and at first she was hesitant about disturbing him; she knew he took his work seriously.

But nevertheless she knocked on the door, and she watched with an inward delight as his serious expression smoothened out into a gentle one.

"Ah Kagome," he greeted her warmly and she smiled back in return "I'll be done in a few minutes so please wait for a while."

She nodded in reply and made herself comfortable on one of the chairs provided in his office. She watched him quietly as he typed and a lazy smile made its way on her face when she saw how engrossed he was in his work.

He really, really loved his job as a doctor here at Karakura Hospital, she thought with a proud smile.

Or maybe it wasn't just his job as a doctor, but by helping people in general. Yes, when he was working as a Quincy, he helped Souls and people from Hollows and when he was working as a doctor, he helped people with minor to major illnesses.

Yes, Kagome concluded with satisfaction, Ishida Ryuuken loved helping people.

He had even helped her.

When she had been 16, they had defeated Naraku and the well had closed, and no matter what she had tried back then, she couldn't return to the Sengoku Jidai. That had meant she couldn't see her friends anymore, that she couldn't see Inuyasha anymore.

After that she had tried to get on with her life; she had even managed to make it into Medical School! But deep down inside, she was still broken.

She moved to Karakura Town because her school was located there. And that was where she had met Ryuuken. He was also a fellow student at the school, and at first the two of them couldn't get along because they were both competing for the best grades.

But then things changed when she had been attacked by a Hollow.

He had been nearby when the thing attacked her, and he had rushed down to help her. But by the time he got there he had been so surprised to see that she had managed to defeat it. The undeniable fact that he knew what that thing was, caused her to question him about it, and although he wasn't happy about it, he still answered her. In exchange that she tell him what she was.

Their relationship changed from there.

They spent time together fighting Hollows, studying together and much more. Pretty soon he fell in love with her.

When he told her, she had been uncertain of her feelings towards him because Inuyasha still plagued her mind. So she had told him that she didn't want to get his hopes up only to crush them in the end; but he wouldn't be deterred.

He asked her out until finally she agreed to go on one date with him.

She fell in love.

He proposed.

She accepted.

He married her.

She was happy.

He had helped her.

She wasn't broken anymore.

He had fixed her.

She snapped out of her musings when a hand appeared in her line of vision. She glanced up to see the gentle, smiling face of her husband and she couldn't help but smile in return. "What are you thinking about?" he questioned her softly, curiously.

Her smile widened. "Nothing of importance," she replied demurely before accepting his hand.

He helped her up and as they left his office together, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She leaned into his touch and rested her cheek against his shoulder, taking in the scent that was uniquely his.

"Your father's wondering when we're visiting again," she intoned softly after they had made their way out of the hospital.

He looked down at her "Probably sometime around the next few weeks on my day off. A lot of people have been getting admitted lately so no one can take extra leave or we'll be understaffed," he replied dully.

She glanced up at him and rolled her eyes "Excuses, excuses. Admit it, you just don't want to see your father. And to think he cares so much about you…" her voiced trailed off.

He snorted in half-amusement, half-annoyance "That old man doesn't give a damn about me. You should have seen the shit he put me through when I was training to become a Quincy. I'm sure back then he loved nothing more than to see me suffer. And right now, I bet he just wants to see me because you're carrying his soon to be born grandson," and with that said, Ryuuken placed a gentle hand on his wife's bulging stomach.

She placed her hand atop his. "Don't be so hard on him. He's still your father after all…"

He sighed in defeat "Yes, yes…" Her other free hand wrapped itself around his waist and she looked up at him again. "Being left at home gave me a lot of time to think about a few names for our son. Want to hear them?"

He nodded.

"Well there's Sasuke," she began but he shook his head "I will not be naming my son after some Ninja. He's a Quincy, not a Ninja."

She smiled bemusedly "All right. There's also Noriaki." He shook his head again.

"Mamoru?" Another shake of the head.

"Takuma?" Another shake.

"Shirou?" Another.

"Junta?" And another.

She sighed in exasperation. "Mou Ryuuken you're so hard to please…" she mumbled in an annoyed sounding voice.

"Are there any more names?" he asked, that serious tone still in his voice.

"There's one more name I've thought about. And I swear if you reject this one as well, you're sleeping in the bathtub tonight."

He tried not to cringe at the thought. "All right, let's hear it."

"Uryuu."

He stopped walking and so she had to stop with him. She sighed, assuming that he didn't like this name as well. But when she looked up at him, to her immense surprise she could see the happy glint in his brown eyes. He had a small smile on his face and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Uryuu… I like that. Ishida Uryuu…" he had whispered before their lips met.

Owari

**

* * *

**

Well that's the end to this one-shot!

There's actually a whole bigger plot behind this one-shot but I don't think I have the time to develop it so it just came out like this. But do tell me if you want more of this pairing and I'll see what I can do.

And some of you might wonder, why this pairing? It's unusual and indeed this has to be the first of it's kind.

So let me ask you something. You notice how Ishida's hair and eyes are a totally different color from his father? Ishida has a bluish sort of black hair (like Kagome) while Ryuuken has brown hair in his younger days. Ishida also has blue eyes (like Kagome) while Ryuuken has brown eyes.

I was watching Bleach when I noticed that so it led me to think about this.

Also, if you notice the link between the names I've written above...just review, tell me and I'll award you with a prize! XD The prize can be a request for a new one-shot or a new chapter for one of my stories!

And I know that I should be updating my other stories, and I will. Rest assured that I've started writing the new chapters for Love Actually and Tale of a Miko Kunoichi! It should be out before December...I hope.

Please review!**  
**


End file.
